Bez ciebie nie istnieję
by Inez03
Summary: Historia Aleca i Magnusa od Miasta Kości :)
1. Wiem kim jesteś

,,Zadzwonisz do mnie ?" Od kiedy czarownik wypowiedział te słowa nie mogłem uspokoić swoich myśli. _ O co mu chodziło? Czy to jakaś gra? Czy on wie? _Zastanawiałem się nad tym przez całą drogę do instytutu. Gdy wszedłem do mojego pokoju poczułem w kieszeni jeansów dziwne ciepło. Sięgnąłem do niej i wyciągnąłem małą karteczkę z numerem telefonu. I bez podpisu wiedziałem czyj to numer. Postanowiłem jednak już dziś nigdzie nie dzwonić. Zresztą po co miałbym kontaktować się z Magnusem? Ja kocham przecież jace'a.

I tak żyłem przez wiele tygodni. Po tym zdarzeniu pierwszy raz miałem kontakt z Magnusem całkowicie nieświadomie- wyleczył mnie z ran. Potem dowiedziałem się o tym od Isabelle. Nie miałem nawet kiedy mu podziękować więc postanowiłem że zrobię to przy najbliższej okazji.

Następny raz był już całkiem świadomy.

Wezwałem Magnusa gdy Jace leżał zakrwawiony na podłodze przed Inkwizytorką. Musiał uczestniczyć w przesłuchaniu, ale do tego czasu był więźniem Clave.

Czarownik wyszedł z portalu, zerknął na mnie przelotnie po czym zwrócił się do Inkwizytorki. Omówili szczegóły. Uff przynajmniej miałem gwarancję iż mój parabatai będzie bezpieczny.

Otrzymałem od Magnusa klucz abym mógł odwiedzać Jace'a kiedy tylko zechcę. No cóż w końcu byłem jego bratem więc potrafiłem to zrozumieć.

Kiedy otworzyłem drzwi i przekroczyłem próg razem z Clary i Simonem Magnus powitał nas słowami:

-Alec mój drogi. Clary. I chłopiec- szczur.

Nie byłem przecież jego. Ani on nie był mój. Nie rozumiałem całkiem naszej relacji. Wydawało mi się że z dwóch stron była ona inna.

Widziałem że Magnus zerka na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem oczu, ale ja nie odwzajemniłem spojrzenia. Wydawało mi się że czułem coś do czarownika, ale jeszcze nie wiedziałem co. Sam przyłapałem sie na tym że staram sie na niego nie patrzeć i go ignorować ale jednocześnie jestem aż za bardzo świadomy jego obecności.

Dopiero propozycja Magnusa wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia.

Miałem zostać z nim w domu a Jace i reszta mieli iść na Jasny Dwór. Pewnie. Super.

Za nim jeszcze pomyślałem co tak właściwie robię zgodziłem się na ten plan.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli i zostałem z czarownikiem sam nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć i od czego zacząć. Wpatrzyłem się w okno. Byłem niesamowicie zestresowany, nie umiałem wydusić z siebie słowa bo i nie wiedziałem na jaki temat.

- Alexandrze?- głos Magnusa przerwał ciszę.

-Tak?- w końcu spojrzałem na niego niepewnie jednak skrzętnie unikając patrzenia w jego złote oczy.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytał zasmucony  
-Nie, skąd.- odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Nic się nie stało poza tym że właśnie uświadomiłem sobie że nie znam własnych uczuć.

-To dlaczego jesteś taki milczący?

-Bo.. ja... och, po prostu nie wiem co mam powiedzieć! Nie umiem znaleźć żadnego neutralnego tematu do rozmowy! Nie daje sobie rady z twoją obecnością!- wyrzuciłem z siebie jednych tchem i natychmiast zamarłem przerażony.

Czarownik spojrzał na mnie a ja nie mogąc uciec od jego wzroku w końcu spojrzałem w jego kocie oczy. Nie umiałem oderwać od nich wzroku.

- Nie dajesz sobie rady z moją obecnością?- powtórzył i uniósł brew do góry.

Nie odpowiedziałem tylko lekko kiwnąłem głową cały czas nie przerywając wzrokowego połączenia. Nie byłem w stanie.

- Alexandrze... Co jest we mnie takiego że nie możesz, albo raczej nie chcesz ze mną przebywać? Dlaczego nie dajesz rady?- zapytał a w jego głosie zabrzmiał smutek i ciekawość.

-To nie tak.. chodzi o to że.. nie umiem się odezwać. Nie wiem o czym mam mówić. Po prostu nie wiem- spuściłem wzrok i wpatrzyłem się w swoje nudne buty.

Magnus podszedł do mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

-Nie musisz się wysilać. Bądź sobą. Rozmawiaj ze mną tak jak z innymi.

Pociągnął mnie w kierunku kanapy. Usiedliśmy na niej a on objął mnie ramieniem. O dziwo nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Czułem się bezpiecznie.

-Alec, jesteś dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym. Ale jeśli ja ciebie nie obchodzę to powiedz mi to wprost. Jeśli nie pasuje ci to co robię, powiedz mi o tym.

-Magnusie, ja... Ja coś do ciebie czuję ale jeszcze nie wiem co. Ale na pewno mnie obchodzisz. I.. nie mam nic przeciwko temu co robisz..

-To mi wystarczy- szepnął i mnie przytulił. Siedzieliśmy tak aż obydwoje zapadliśmy w kamiennym snem.


	2. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim

Kiedy się obudziłem Magnus już nie spał. Dalej leżeliśmy przytuleni a on intensywnie wpatrywał się w moje oczy.

Mój Nocny Łowca.. Mój Alec.. tak bardzo chciałbym móc tak go nazywać.

Zatraciłem się w jego niebieskich oczach. Nie wiedziałem czy odwzajemni kiedyś moje uczucia ale miałem taką nadzieje. Tak bardzo mi na nim zależało..

-Jak sen?- zapytałem uśmiechając się do mojego Anioła.

- Dobrze-odparł po czym spojrzał na rękę którą mnie obejmował i mocno się zarumienił. Kiedy już chciał ją cofnąć, powstrzymałem go.

-O co ci chodzi? -zapytałem choć dobrze znałem odpowiedź. On nadal kochał Jace'a. I na pewno czuł się skrępowany.

-O nic.. to znaczy.. dziwnie się tak czuję.. -wyjąkał.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. To był Jace. Okazało się że przemienia się w wampira i potrzebna jest krew.

-Magnusie obiecuję że później porozmawiamy. Jeśli w ogóle będziesz chciał.. ale na razie.. muszę iść. Dzięki i cześć- wyszedłem szybko z pokoju. Byłem już przy drzwiach gdy czarownik mnie zatrzymał i obrócił w swoją stronę.

-A gdzie się wybierasz?- w jego oczach dostrzegłem ledwo widoczny cień bólu.

-Jace napisał. -jeszcze więcej bólu.- Chce żebym przyniósł krew bo Simon zmienia się w wampira- nadzieja.

Te uczucia były doskonale widoczne w tych kocich oczach.

- Pójdę z tobą- rzucił Magnus.

Po chwili schodziliśmy już na dół. Szybko wpadliśmy do sklepu mięsnego i popędziliśmy w stronę miejsca w którym umówiłem się z moim parabatai

Wyprzedziłem Magnusa a on niezadowolony tylko prychnął.

-Jace! Przyniosłem krew, tak jak prosiłeś-wydyszałem i wręczyłem mu czarną, plastikową torbę.

Ruszyliśmy w stronę polanki. Ja z Magnusem szliśmy w sporej odległości od całej reszty która była daleko przed nami.

- Zawsze lecisz do niego jak na złamanie karku?- zapytał czarownik a w jego głosie był doskonale wyczuwalny sarkazm.

-Jeśli masz zamiar mi wciąż dogryzać to możesz stąd iść. Droga wolna! - rzuciłem zdławionym głosem i przyśpieszyłem kroku.

-Alexandrze, zaczekaj!

Zatrzymałem się i obróciłem twarzą do niego.

- To nie było specjalnie, nie chciałem ci dogryzać ani nic... po prostu ty zawsze myślisz tylko o jasie!

-To mój parabatai, przecież to oczywiste że o nim myślę !- wykrzyknąłem zirytowany tą całą rozmową.

-Ale nadal go kochasz.-stwierdził Magnus

- Niewiem. Niczego teraz nie jestem pewien.- szepnąłem.

Dotarliśmy na polanę. Zaczęła się przemiana Simona.

Parę dni później stanąłem przed mieszkaniem Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu.

Wykorzystałem okazje i wślizgnąłem się na klatkę za jakąś dziewczyną która mieszkała w tej samej klatce. Po chwili wahania zapukałem w drzwi. Otworzył je Magnus ubrany wyjątkowo zwyczajnie, w czarną koszulkę i ciemne jeansy.

-Alexander Lightwood- usłyszałem znajome przeciąganie głosek.

-Magnus.

Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i wszystko się wyjaśniło w jednej chwili. Wszystko.

Zrozumiałem że kocham nie jace'a , ale Magnusa. Wiedziałem że czarownik jest dla mnie całym światem.

Kiedy zaglądałem w te cudowne, niebieskie oczy, wszystko zrozumiałem. Wiedziałem już że Alec odwzajemnia moje uczucia. Kwestia tylko tego czy będzie chciał się do nich przyznać.

Podszedłem bliżej do Łowcy i złapałem go za rękę.

-Alec... Czy ty cokolwiek do mnie czujesz?- zapytałem

- Co? Myślałem że dostatecznie dużo już zaobserwowałeś. Znasz moje myśli... wszystkie... poza tą jedną?- Parabatai Jace'a tak się zdziwił że ja sam prawie się uśmiechnąłem na widok jego miny.

- To nie odpowiedź-stwierdziłem.

- Tak.. to znaczy.. tak czuję coś do ciebie. Coś silnego tego jestem pewien.- wydukał czerwieniąc się.

-Ale nie masz na to nazwy?- szepnąłem przyglądając się badawczo jego twarzy.

- Ja.. mam.. tylko nie wiem.. jak to powiedzieć..-jego policzki miały już kolor dojrzałych pomidorów.

- Nie wiesz jak to powiedzieć?- powtórzyłem sceptycznie unosząc brwi.

- Magnusie.. daj mi trochę czasu.. ja po prostu nie potrafię tego powiedzieć. Nie wiem dlaczego... Po prostu.. muszę już iść..- wyjąkał i wybiegł z loftu.

Oj tak Alexandrze, uciekaj. Uciekaj póki nie złapię cię i nie zatrzymam u siebie do momentu gdy przyznasz co do mnie czujesz.


	3. Mój świat się wali

**Intoxic- Ten rozdział jest całkowicie z POV Aleca. Masz rację chyba za często to zmieniałam :P Teraz będę oznaczać który jest z którego punktu widzenia :)**

Czas płynął.. Pewnego dnia, nie długo po tym jak Simon stał się wampirem, w domu Luke'a zdarzył się pewien incydent. Pojechałem tam z Magnusem i Jace'em.

Okazało się że Maia jest ranna. Magnus zajął się nią ale gdy wilkołaczka go zobaczyła, i wygłosiła komentarz na temat tego jaki to on jest błyszczący musiałem zakaszleć aby ukryć śmiech. To akurat była prawda. Czarownik wyglądał jak kula dyskotekowa bez względu na to gdzie akurat się wybierał.

Patrzyłem na niego i przegapiłem połowę rozmowy która toczyła się między jace'em, clary i Simonem.

-Pójdę sprawdzić. Alec, zostań tutaj i pilnuj domu.- dopiero te słowa do mnie dotarły. Nie miałem zamiaru spierać się z Jace'em, w końcu koło domu mogło stać się coś o wiele gorszego niż nad rzeką.

Po krótkim czasie do pokoju wkroczył mój parabatai cały w krwi, a za nim Clary i Simon którzy również nie prezentowali się najlepiej.

Gdy wysłuchałem całej opowieści o tym co stało się na zewnątrz wszyscy wstali i podeszli do Luke'a którego wyleczył Magnus. Wilkołak spał, więc nikt nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Cała ludność która znajdowała się w pokoju powróciła na swoje miejsca.

-Przeżyje?- zapytał Simon.- Na pewno?

-Na pewno. Jestem Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu i wiem, co robię- rzekł Magnus.

Nagle Jace pochylił się lekko w moją stronę.

- Alec, spójrz. Nie chętnie ci to uświadamiam ale twój czarownik jest wyczerpany- szepnął do mnie tak cicho abym tylko ja mógł to usłyszeć.

Spojrzałem na ,,_mojego czarownika"_ i rzeczywiście słowa mojego brata miały ścisłe uzasadnienie.

- Co mi przypomina, że tak naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego wzywacie mnie do każdego głupstwa typu wrośnięty paznokieć. Mój czas jest cenny. Wielu pomniejszych czarowników chętnie by dla was popracowało za dużo niższą stawkę.- powiedział czarownik tonem jakiego jeszcze u niego nie słyszałem.

-Chcesz wziąć od nas pieniądze? Przecież Luke to przyjaciel!- wykrztusiła z siebie Clarissa.

Bane wyjął z kieszeni koszuli cienkiego niebieskiego papierosa.

-Nie mój-oświadczył.

Reszta jego słów zatraciła się w chaosie który niespodziewanie powstał w mojej głowie.

No tak, Czemu o tym nie pomyślałem? Trzeba będzie mu zapłacić. A zważywszy na to że nie jest tani... skąd mamy weźmiemy te pieniądze?

-...czyżbym był jedynym czarownikiem którego znacie?- usłyszałem.

Zabawne myślałem że staje się powoli głuchy a tu nagle słyszę głosy..

-Nie ale jesteś jedynym znanym nam czarownikiem który umawia się z naszym przyjacielem!- wypalił Jace.

To zdanie mnie otrzeźwiło. Spojrzałem przerażony na mojego parabatai.

-Dlaczego mówisz takie rzeczy- zapytałem drżącym głosem.

-Jakie? - zdziwił się Jace.

-Że umawiam się.. że my.. to nieprawda.- próbowałem nad sobą zapanować i wziąć się w garść niestety bez powodzenia. Żołądek podchodził mi do gardła.

-Nie powiedziałem że Magnus umawia się z tobą. Ale zabawne że wiedziałeś co miałem na myśli, prawda?-

-Nie spotykamy się. -powtórzyłem.

Czułem narastającą we mnie panikę. Rozważałem przez chwilę rzucenie się do ucieczki ale gdzie miałbym się podziać? Instytut odpada, innego miejsca na ziemi nie miałem.

-Naprawdę?- odezwał się Bane.- Więc po prostu wobec wszystkich zachowujesz się przyjaźnie, tak?

-Magnus.- spojrzałem na niego błagalnie. Miałem nadzieję że zrozumie, ale czarownik miał najwyraźniej dość tej rozmowy. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zamilkł obserwując mnie i Jace'a spod przymkniętych powiek.

Przeniosłem wzrok na mojego parabatai.

-Ty nie.. To znaczy chyba nie myślisz, że..- nie wiedziałem jak mam dokończyć to zdanie.

Jace ze zdumieniem pokręcił głową.

-Nie rozumiem po co zadajesz sobie tyle trudu, żeby ukryć przede mną swoje kontakty z Magnusem skoro prawda wcale by mi nie przeszkadzała.

Jego słowa chyba miały pełnić rolę pocieszenia ale mu się nie udało. Oszołomiony nie umiałem wydobyć z siebie głosu aby cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć.

Choć powiedziałem czarownikowi że nie kocham już Jace'a, co oczywiście nie do końca było prawdą- czułem że powoli się w nim odkochuję- ale nadal coś do niego czułem. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Dziwnie tylko było usłyszeć coś takiego od chłopaka którego kochałeś przed tyle lat.

Magnus i Jace prowadzili jeszcze przez chwilę jakiś dialog, ale ja nie miałem ochoty go dokładniej analizować. Na szczęście trwało to tylko chwilę bo w tym czasie Luke obudził się i wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku.

Clary od razu do niego podbiegła. Prowadzili przez dwie długie minuty jakąś rozmowę której szczególnie się nie przysłuchiwałem.

- O co chodzi?- powtórzył głośniej wilkołak patrząc za zebranych.

- O nic.- odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy zgodnym chórem chyba po raz ostatni w historii.

Magnus jeszcze został chcąc się upewnić iż Luke i Maia są całkiem wyleczeni.

Kiedy Clary i pozostali poszli spać ja i czarownik zostaliśmy w salonie zupełnie sami.

Podszedłem do kanapy i usiadłem obok niego.

-Magnus.. przepraszam.- wyjąkałem czerwieniąc się. Nie wiem jak mogłem wyprzeć się moich kontaktów z nim. Choć wcześniej myślałem że to była dobra decyzja, teraz czułem się jak ostatni dupek.

- Alexandrze, czy tak będzie za każdym razem?- zapytał a w jego głosie wyczuwałem tylko smutek.

- Nie.. ja teraz bardzo żałuję że tak postąpiłem... naprawdę... - te wszystkie moje wyjaśnienia brzmiały idiotycznie. Na Anioła czy ja naprawdę byłem aż taki tępy żeby nie wiedzieć jaki ból sprawi to Magnusowi.. O czym ja wtedy myślałem?!

- Jasne, jasne.. Posłuchaj mnie. Kocham cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek kochałem. Zależy mi na tobie. Ale teraz jestem bezradny. Nie mogę zmienić twoich uczuć. Jeśli.. jeśli one się zmienią daj mi znać. Ale narazie.. Przykro mi. Będę na ciebie czekał. Zawsze..- powiedział czarownik i wyszedł.

Mój świat zaczął sie walić a ja nawet nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić.

Tak cholernie zależało mi na Magnusie.


	4. Coś do ciebie czuję

Kierowałem się w stronę Brooklynu. Było mi tak głupio. Jak ja mogłem dopuścić do tej całej sytuacji..

Stanąłem pod domem Magnusa i nacisnąłem na dzwonek.

- Kto śmie wzywać Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu?! - głos przemawiający z domofonu był zmęczony i starający się zabrzmieć groźnie.

- Alec. Alexander Lightwood z Instytutu Lightwoodów- powiedziałem głośno i dobitnie. Zrobiłem wielkie oczy- skąd wzięło się u mnie tyle pewności?

Zapadła cisza jakby nawet rzeczy martwe się zdziwiły.

Po chwili znów usłyszałem bzyczenie oznajmiające iż swobodnie mogę wejść na klatkę.

Dotarłem pod drzwi czarownika, ale za nim zdążyłem zapukać otworzył je.

- Alexander. Kto tym razem jest ranny? Gdzie stworzyć bramę?- zapytał z sarkazmem, ale w jego głosie słyszałem ból.

- Dlaczego myślisz że od razu coś musisz robić?- odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie.

Widać przegiąłem bo w oczach maga wezbrał się gniew.

- Bo przychodzisz tylko wtedy gdy czegoś potrzebujesz! Bo masz mnie gdzieś, zależy ci tylko na tym abym leczył kolejne rany twoich durnych przyjaciół! Bo moja magia jest ci potrzebna! Bo..- krzyczał, lecz pod koniec jego głos się załamał a w oczach wezbrały łzy które starał się za wszelką cenę ukryć.

Odwrócił głowę szybko mrugając. Jedna łza spłynęła mu po policzku.

A ja miałem ochotę siebie zabić.

-Magnusie to nie tak..

Podszedłem do niego i położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu. Chciał ją strącić ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to. Zamknąłem za nami drzwi i siła podprowadziłem do kanapy. Usiedliśmy na niej a on ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wyraźnie widziałem iż nie ma ochoty abym go widział w takim stanie. Ale ja nie mogłem odejść. To wszystko było moją winą.

-Magnus, proszę. Popatrz.

Ale on nadal nie chciał na mnie patrzeć.

- Nie przyszedłem dlatego że czegoś potrzebuję. Chociaż nie. Masz rację. Przyszedłem bo czegoś potrzebuję. Ciebie. Nie twojej magii, nie twoich przysług tylko Ciebie. Magnusa Bane'a , chłopaka na którym tak cholernie mi zależy.

Magnus podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją w oczach.

- Nie chcesz przysługi? Chcesz.. mnie? - zapytał patrząc mi w oczy.

-Tak Ciebie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo bez ciebie... nie umiem sobie wyobrazić życia..- wyjąkałem i natychmiast się zaczerwieniłem.

- A Jace?- popatrzył na mnie wyczekująco.

- Myślę że to wszystko się powoli zmienia. Może jeszcze mi nie przeszło.. ale nie chcę cię stracić.. zrozum...

-Alexandrze... Wiesz że ja bez ciebie też nie wyobrażam sobie życia, prawda?

W moich oczach zalśniły łzy. Nie wiedziałem tego. Zastanawiałem się ile ważnych rzeczy przegapiłem...

- Teraz to wiem.- powiedziałem.

Podszedłem do niego niepewnie i przytuliłem. Czułem się cudownie w ramionach czarownika.

-Alec?- zapytał

- Tak?- Zaintrygowany podniosłem wzrok.

- Żyję już setki lat.. ale nigdy tak się nie czułem.- wyznał.

- Ja żyję tylko 18 lat i czuję tak samo jak ty.- uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

Popatrzyłem w jego piękne, kocie oczy choć wiedziałem że jeśli spojrzę, tak łatwo nie wyprowadzi się mnie z transu.


	5. Zależy mi na tobie

Zamrugałem i powoli otworzyłem oczy.

-Co..co...dlaczego leżę na podłodze?- zapytałem oszołomiony.

-Dobre pytanie.-Isabelle spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem.- Co to było?

-Co?- usiadłem trzymając się za głowę.

Czyżbym coś powiedział zanim zemdlałem? Och nie... runa clary..

-Zaczekaj. Czy coś powiedziałem? Zanim zemdlałem?- wyraziłem na głos swoje obawy.

-Zastanawialiśmy się czy znak Clary działa? Owszem, działa.

Oczy prawie wyszły mi z orbit. O nie. Nie.

Magnus POV

-Sądzę, że to znak żebym i ja sobie poszedł-stwierdziłem podnosząc się z krzesła. Starałem się nie patrzeć na Aleca. Owszem, chciałem by powiedział o mnie rodzinie ale nie w taki sposób..

Wyszedłem na świeże powietrze i skierowałem się w stronę mojego domu.

Mijał dzień za dniem a niebieskooki wciąż się nie odzywał. Aż do momentu w którym przysłał mi ognistą wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc. Oczywiście odpisałem że będę. Westchnąłem. Znów czegoś ode mnie chciał, a wcześniej miał mnie po prostu gdzieś.

Wiedziałem że moje buntownicze myśli nie mają znaczenia ponieważ nie potrafiłem odmówić temu Łowcy. Po prostu nie potrafiłem.

Ubrałem się szybko w proste ciuchy i po chwili byłem już przy nabrzeżu.

Utrzymywanie ciężarówki na wodzie wcale nie było takie łatwe. Na Lilith czemu ja się na to zgodziłem.. Ach dobra już wiem czemu. Z względu na tego pięknego Nocnego Łowcę. No nie. Obserwowałem przebieg bitwy gdy ktoś wpadł do wody. Moje serce przyspieszyło. To nie był ktoś. To był Alec. Nie zastanawiając się długo nad tym co robię, rzuciłem na samochód czar, aby zdołał się utrzymać na wodzie i skoczyłem za niebieskookim. Potwornie bałem się otwartych wód ale teraz nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Chwyciłem Aleca zanim opadł na dno. Wyciągnąłem go i położyłem na tyle furgonetki. Patrzyłem na niego kiedy się budził.

-Co..co się stało?- zapytał trzęsąc się z zimna,

-Próbowałeś wypić East River, wyciągnąłem cię- odparłem.

Czy on nie miał oczu? Naprawdę nie widział niczego? Och nie.. on w ogóle nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym za co wciąż oddaje im przysługi. Byłem pewny że ból który odczuwałem był widoczny w moich oczach. Wiedziałem że on na to nie patrzy w żaden sposób. Dopiero słowa ,,weź ją. jest twoja" tchnęły we mnie odrobinę nadziei. Może jednak choć troszkę mu zależy. Gdy poczułem przypływ siły i stwierdziłem że mam już jej dość przerwałem połączenie.

- Alexandrze..chciałbym wiedzieć czy choć trochę ci na mnie zależy? - zapytałem i zacisnąłem powieki w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze.

-Ja..ja..- wyjąkał

Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy.

-Proszę Cię. Proszę nie kłam. Powiedz prawdę.- wpatrzyłem się w jego niebieskie oczy.

-Tak.. Zależy mi na tobie. I to mocniej niż myślałem. - odwrócił ode mnie wzrok.

-Alec?

-Tak?

-Zawsze będę na ciebie czekał.- rzekłem po czym odszedłem.

Czułem na plecach jego wzrok.


End file.
